Dios Marinus
Dios Marinus is a Holy Court Officer and a cleric bounty hunter charged by the Sages to find celestial criminals, notably ones who escape from Gavisel or flee sentencing from the Lumi-Visian High Council. He also serves on the Celestial Authorities Forces and is loyal to the Lumi-Visian Triumvirate. He, along with his brother Anonymous, was created by Pia Arrabo. Dios is known for his dedication to the law and his loyalty to the Sages. Many celestial beings find Dios' nature intrusive and sometimes overly ethical. Because he is the embodiment of Universal Law, he cannot help himself when it comes to seeking justice for all living creatures. As an attorney for Invisibase, Dios defends all clients who have to go before the Sages. Judgement is usually carried out by The Magistrate, a former mistress of Jolen-Heli. Dios often bumps masks with Magistrate over cases that he feels are not in her jurisdiction. Dios is also known for doing all he can to defend his clients, believing everybody deserves second chances. But once he is crossed, he can be a deadly and formidable foe. He tries not to use his celestial powers, believing that all disputes can attempt to be settled diplomatically before opposing parties go to war. __TOC__ Creation & Purpose Dios Marinus basically means "God's Marine". He is a soldier and a lawyer, much like Bishop R Mcgeddon. Dios was created by Pia Arrabo to be one being using Universal Law and Anonymity. His creation was accidental and his true parentage was kept from him until he was full-glown. He later discovered that The Magistrate was, in fact, his birth mother. Because he and his brother Anonymous were children of The Magistrate, they both ascended to important positions among the High Court. While Anonymous protected the identities of all living creatures, Dios defended them and made certain they all had a fair trial. Priesthood & The Holy Court Dios was appointed a celestial cleric by his mother The Magistrate and sent on many missions by Sage Jolen to investigate possible uprising in different realms. Because of his judicious nature, Dios was able to track and locate celestial fugitives. Upon suggestion from General Dyno-Might, Jolen made Dios an official bounty hunter. Fugitive Recovery Agent Father Dios formed CAF, the Celestial Authorities Forces, a group of cosmic space marines dedicated to serving the the Sages, Invisibase and The Most. Dios was made famous in the cosmic community when he was asked by Emperor Stoutkong of Kratolego to apprehend a Babodrill who tried to overthrow him in a military-style coup. Dios later discovered that the criminal he was looking for was Emperor Stoutkong's son Sirius, who was also known as The Primeit, a regional Arch Bishop in his home realm of Kratolego. Father Dios turned in The Primeit, but asked never to be caught up in domestic squabbles between celestial family members. But, Dios continuously found himself being dragged into family disputes, particularly when he was asked by Sage Jolen to watch Pia Arrabo. Father Dios loved and revered the Cardinal and didn't like what the Sages were asking of him. But, because he was the embodiment of Universal Law, he had to look into the situation to make certain his creator wasn't trying to do what Emperor Tamarin's son had done. Of Loyalty and Duty Dios' worst fears were realized when a human female named Alema Gindo came to him claiming she had been kidnapped by Pia and that Pia was planning to overthrow the Sages using Universal Powers stolen from the Vault of the Sages. Dios reported what he knew to Jolen-Heli, but chose to remain neutral on the entire issue. Like Alema said, Cardinal Pia Arrabo staged a coup to overthrow his father. After Pia was beaten by his father, he fled Invisibase. The Sages ordered Father Dios and the CAF to track down Pia and bring him back to face judgement. At first, Dios refused to hunt for Pia citing a conflict of interest. But when Pia declared open war on all who stood with the Sages, he had no choice but to bring Pia in. Because of Pia's vast intelligence and the fact that he was the Universal embodiment of Freedom and Endurance, Dios would be no match for the Cardinal. Sage Tama-Cider volunteered to give Dios a portion of his aura, thus increasing Dios' powers. Defending His Creator With Sage Tama's powers, Dios was able to find Pia using Universal Knowledge to outsmart him. Knowing that one Sage's power was too much to handle, Pia surrendered to Dios and was brought before the High Council for his crimes. Dios defended Pia, but Pia didn't see it as a fair trial, because of Dios' loyalty to the Sages. When Jolen ordered Pia to be sealed away in Gavisel, Dios knew what would follow soon after. It would be civil war without diplomacy or due process and Dios felt that he had no place in such a realm. But before Dios could resign from the Celestial Authorities Forces, the Sages appointed him to be the clandestine guardian of a little girl in the realm of men. When Dios asked what the girl's name was, the Sages only told him, "Havoc Incarnate". Saving Bianca Gindo The little girl Father Dios was appointed to watch over was named Bianca Gindo. He made his presence known to her when she matured and received her life-face. However, Bianca wanted to live a normal life and denied her Lumi-Visian heritage. Feeling his role as her guardian was no longer needed, Dios left the realm of men and returned to the CAF. Even though Bianca had forsaken her Lumi-Visian heritage, Dios did manage to tell her that she had unearthly powers and when the time came, she would have to use them. When Father Dios got word that Bianca was going to face The Primeit, he knew that her life was in danger. By the time he arrived in Ethiopia, Bianca had already been paralyzed by the celestial criminal and Pia Arrabo was trying to extract her aura from her broken body. Dios fought Pia off and healed Bianca, making her more celestial than human. After Bianca defeated the Primeit, Dios brought her before the Sages to become the Masked Baroness. Because he left his imprint on her arua, Dios felt a deep connection to the Baroness, even though she served Muta-Ramah. For this, Dios served under Tama-Cider in the same manner, hoping he could also assist the brother of the Baroness as he helped her. Dios Marinus Gallery Dios-alema.jpg|Alema tells Dios of Cardinal Arrabo's plot. Dios-pia-court.jpg|Dios defends the Cardinal in Kal-Panyim Court. Stained-glass-dios.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Dios Marinus Category:Bishops of Bastard characters